


Beg Me

by Muffinlover246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Castiel, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, nothing but smut here and im not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: When Dean gets picked up by a bartender who wants him to beg, Dean assumes he can use his regular bag of tricks to get out of it, he soon learns that Cas is a very interesting man~~~“Please Cas,” Dean says on Castiel's lips, “I want more, please.”“Good boy,” Cas says, and he crashes their mouths together, swiping his tongue against Dean’s bottom lip and Dean opens up willingly. They struggle for dominance for a little bit but Cas ultimately wins in the end, licking in and out of Dean’s mouth, drawing moans from both of them. Cas pulls away and kisses down Dean’s neck and, once he helps Dean removes his shirt, kisses down his chest. Biting and licking at Dean’s nipples causing him to keen underneath him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, in my other story I haven't written smut in a while... so i wrote this to make myself feel better!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean was sitting on a bar stool in with a blonde woman sitting next to him in an attempt to bring him home. Dean really wasn't having it.

“Oh come on sweetie.” The woman cooed as she ran her hand up Dean’s arm, “I bet I could have you beggin’ by the end of the night.” She batted her eyelashes at Dean but all he did in response was take a drink of is whiskey and say, “Oh honey, I don’t beg.” He says, “And I won’t be going home with you.”

The woman opens her mouth to say something but instead the bartender speaks up, “You heard the man Linda,” He says, and the words go straight to Dean’s dick, the guy must be chewing on rocks back there, “Get lost.”

The woman -Linda apparently- huffs but leaves without any further argument. The bartender taps off Dean’s drink and Dean thinks about how he has never met anyone with eyes as blue as his. Dean was staring at his face for so long he didn’t notice he was saying something, Shit.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean says, confused. The man chuckles and Dean thinks that sound should be illegal for someone as attractive as him to make.

“I said, you got a name, stranger?” He said and Dean realizes that his voice really is that gravely, is that even humanly possible?

“Dean.” Dean says, not trusting himself to say anything else

“Mine’s Castiel.” he says, cleaning a glass from under the bar now, “But you can call me Cas.”

“Okay Cas,” Dean says, “thanks for getting rid of that lady.”

“Don’t mention it. She does that to all the fresh meat.” Cas says with another chuckle, “But were you lying to her when you said you don't beg.”

“What do you think?” Dean says trying to remain calm on the outside while on the inside he was actually losing his mind. He has never been hit on by someone as attractive as Castiel before.

“Well, what I think is,” Cas says leaning over the bar and gesturing for Dean to do the same, “You just haven’t found the right person to make you.”

“And you think that’s you?”

“Oh honey, I know it is.” Cas says, still whispering in Dean’s ear, “I get off in 10 minutes and live around the corner. Care to test my theory?”

Now Dean wasn’t one to sleep around. He really wasn’t. But he would have to be an idiot to pass up an opportunity like this, so of course he says, “Yeah.”

~ ~ ~

Cas hasn’t touched Dean since they left the bar and Dean assumes he’s waiting to get home, so he doesn't think much of it. Problem is, when they get inside of Castiel’s apartment, Cas doesn’t make a move. Cas walks into the living room and turns on the TV, sitting down on the couch like Dean isn’t even there.

“Hey, Family feud is on.” Cas calls, “Wanna watch it?”

Dean is confused, and then upset, until he remembers why Cas brought him here in the first place. Cas wants hims to beg for it, for him. Well, Dean wasn't going to just roll over without a fight.

Dean saunters into the living room and stands in front of the television, blocking Castiel’s view, and Cas narrow his eyes as if he knows what Dean is about to attempt. Dean lunges at Cas, and crashes their lips together. For a moment Dean feels like he has the upper hand until Cas flips them both unto the floor with a, thud, rolling them both over so he was on top.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas says, holding Dean Dean in place, “If you want something you’re going to have to ask for it.”

Dean groans and attempts to bring his lips to Castiel's but his hold on Dean is too strong,

“C’mon Cas,” Dean says, “We both want the same thing here.”

“Do we?” Cas says, looking down a Dean, “Because I had all intention of finishing this Family Feud episode. So if we both want the same thing I guess we can get up,” Cas makes a move to get up and Dean grabs his arm, stilling him.

“Please.” Dean mumbles, he was painfully hard in his jeans and if he needed to play along with Castiel's game to get some relief then so be it. Or so he told himself...

“I’m sorry I didn’t get that.” Cas says, smugly. Grinding his leg down on Dean’s erection driving a moan out of the other man’s mouth, “Do you mind repeating yourself.”

“Please, Cas.” Dean says, clearer this time

“Please what?” Cas says, “What do you want?”

“Please, kiss me,” Dean whines, “Please.”

Cas brings his lips down to Dean’s and begins to kiss him slowly, at his own pace, and whenever Dean tried to take over the kiss Cas would pull away and say, “Patience, Dean.” So he asks again,

“Please Cas,” Dean says on Castiel's lips, “I want more, please.”

“Good boy,” Cas says, and he crashes their mouths together, swiping his tongue against Dean’s bottom lip and Dean opens up willingly. They struggle for dominance for a little bit but Cas ultimately wins in the end, licking in and out of Dean’s mouth, drawing moans from both of them. Cas pulls away and kisses down Dean’s neck and, once he helps Dean remove his shirt, kisses down his chest. Biting and licking at Dean’s nipples causing him to keen underneath him.

“You like that?” Cas says, and Dean nods “Tell me.”

“I like that, do it again, -hmm, please.” Dean strains, “Please Cas.”

Cas lowers his head to Dean’s nipple again and lets his other hand fall to Dean’s pants, where Dean’s cock is making an impressive bulge. Cas strokes him through the denim and Dean says, “Take it out-fuck- Cas. Want you to touch me.”

Cas undoes Dean’s pants and pulls Dean’s cock free. He spreads the precum from the head down the shaft and pumps Dean’s cock in a steady rhythm. Dean lets out a long groan and looks up into Castiel's blue eyes, Cas chuckles in Dean’s ear.

“How do you want me to open you up Dean?” Cas asks, “With my fingers,” Dean shuts his eyes again, “My mouth,” Dean moans more and thrusts into Castiel's hand, “Or both.” Dean nods frantically and Cas tisks. “You’re going to have to use you words.”

“Yes, please, Cas. Use both, wanna -fuck-feel you” Dean begs, “Please Cas.”

Cas kisses Dean again and pulls Dean’s pants down a little further exposing Dean’s ass. Cas gets up for a second, causing Dean to whine at the loss, but he returns with a pillow, placing it on the ground before saying, “Lie on your stomach and put your face on the pillow,” Dean hurries to comply and shakes his ass a little when he does.

“I’d love to beat this ass red one day,” Cas says

“You going to make me beg for that too?” Dean retorts and Cas brings his hand down on Dean ass hard, leaving a red hand in its wake

“Not if you press the right buttons.” Castiel growls, “How long has it been since you've been fucked, Dean”

“Too long,” Dean says and Cas suddenly presses his face into Dean’s ass causing Dean to shout in surprise. “Fuck.”

Castiel works his tongue in and around Dean’s hole, causing Dean to squirm and push back onto Castiel's face. Cas works a finger in alongside his mouth, and when he finds Dean’s prostate Dean sees stars.

“Fuck me Cas,” Dean whines, “Please, please. Fuck me, now.”

“I think you should take some more fingers.” Cas says and Dean opens his mouth to argue but Cas rubs his prostate again, turning his sentence to nothing more than a moan. Cas leans down to Dean’s ear and says, “Just because you ask for something doesn’t mean that I'll give it to you.”

Dean whimpers and Cas pushes in another finger, it burns as Cas pushes further but Dean likes it, and pushes back onto Castiel’s hand. When Cas is working four fingers in and out of Dean’s ass he pulls them out suddenly and turns Dean over. Cas takes off his shoes and pants completely, with Dean following suit.

“I don’t have any lube.” Cas says as he leans down and puts his, very large, cock to Dean’s mouth, “So get it nice and wet.”

Dean doesn’t hesitate and opens his mouth for Castiel’s cock, nearly chocking himself in the process but hearing Cas moan above him encourages him to keep going. He uses his hands to stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth and listens as Cas moans his name.

When Cas pulls out his is hard and dripping. He makes his way down Dean’s body and has Dean flip over onto his stomach again, with his ass up in the air. Cas outs a finger in Dean again, to make sure he is still open and loose, then lines his cock up with Dean’s hole.

“please fuck me Cas,” Dean says before Castiel made him ask, “Please, wanna feel you.”

Cas pushes in suddenly and Dean’s eyes roll back and close shut. When he bottoms out Cas stays still allowing Dean to adjust to Castiel’s size. When Dean bucks back against Castiel's dick though, he doesn't need to be told twice. He almost pulls out all the way before slamming back into Dean. Dean moans and does his best to meet Castiel’s thrusts, but finds it hard to keep up.

Cas reaches down and grabs Dean’s cock and pumps it to his thrusts. “Gonna cum for me Dean? Cum all over my hand and my floor.” And it only takes a few more thrusts before Dean is doing just that. Cuming with a shout along with Castiel doing the same.

The two of them collapse on the floor, after Dean rolls away from his own puddle of cum, and catch their breath for a moment.

“That was-”

“Amazing. I know.” Cas finishes, “Looks like I was right,”

“Yeah you were.”

“We should do this again some time.”

“Definitely.” Dean says before adding, “I’d like to see you beat this ass red too.”


	2. Tease Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean share another night together and decide to do something a little bit different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos on the last part of this story, as you can see i have continued to write this story. I hope you enjoy this part, I really enjoyed writing it.

“What’s your safe word, Dean.” Castiel says in Dean’s ear.

“Impala.” Dean responds, his hands are tied behind his back and he is kneeling on the floor in Castiel’s bedroom.

“Very good.” Castiel praises, as he puts a blindfold over Dean’s eyes. “Do you trust me Dean?”

“Yes.”

Castiel ran his nails up Dean’s naked torso, Dean tried to pull away from the touch but Cas had a firm hand on Dean’s back do there was no where for him to go, “Yes what?” Castiel growled

“Yes, Sir.” Dean corrected and Cas rewarded him with a kiss on the lips, it was soft and gentle but Cas still managed to assert his dominance over Dean with it nonetheless. When Cas pulled away Dean attempted to find his lips again but Cas had already gotten up and moved to another part of the room.

“You aren’t allowed to cum today until after I do.” Cas says as he walks back over to Dean, he drops something on the floor in front of Dean but Dean isn’t sure what it is. “Or unless I give you permission to do so.” Cas pushes lightly on Dean back, coaxing him to put his face on, what Dean realizes is a pillow that Cas dropped earlier, leaving Dean’s ass up and open in front of Cas.

Cas makes a pleased sound at the sight and Dean blushes, “If you cum before me or without my permission I will punish you. Understand?” Cas says and Dean considers cumming before Cas just to see how he planned to ‘punish him.’ If Dean remembers correctly Castiel still owed him a spanking from the last time they were together.

Cas brings his hand down on Dean’s ass, hard, and roughly brings Dean upright with a hand around Dean’s neck before growling, “When I ask you something I expect an answer. So I’ll ask again,” Cas ran his free hand down to one of Dean’s nipples and twisted it between two fingers causing Dean to yell out in surprise, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean says quickly, wanting Cas to let go of his nipple, he breaths a breath of relief when he does. Castiel bends Dean over again and smacks him on the ass again. Dean moans as he feels the precum leaking out of his cock and onto the floor. Dean leans back further, offering his ass to Cas even more, Cas lets out a pleased huff and hits Dean again.

“Thank you, Sir.” Dean says breathlessly, wanting to relieve the pressure from his cock but Cas wasn’t touching him and Dean’s hips where too high off the ground.

“Oh you’re such a good boy.” Cas coos, “Are you like this for everyone, or is it just me?” Cas smacks him again and Dean thinks he may just come from this.

“Just for you.” Dean rambles, “Only for you Sir.”

“And why is that?” Cas questions as he presses a slick finger to Dean’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

“Because I am yours.” Dean says, trying to fight the urge to push back on Castiel's finger, “Only yours, Sir.”

“So I can do anything I want with you then?” Castiel teases in Dean’s ear, goosebumps ran up Dean’s arms as Cas nibbled along the shell of it. Dean nodded, unsure that he could properly form words. Cas smacks him again and says, “I am going to need verbal responses Dean. Don’t space out on me yet.”

“Yes, anything Sir.” Dean says. Castiel pushes his finger in deeper and pushes against Dean’s prostate, making Dean moan loudly and clench around the digit.

“Fuck,” Cas curses, “So fucking tight. So beautiful” Dean smiles briefly at the fact that Cas is just as wrecked by this as he was.

Soon Cas puts two fingers in Dean stretching him out, hitting Dean’s prostate on each pointed thrust. Two fingers became three and three became four, now Dean was actively pushing back on Castiel's fingers, begging him for more.

“Please Cas.” Dean begged, wanting to feel Castiel inside him again

“What is it baby?” Cas questions, still driving Dean absolutely insane, thrusting in and out of Dean “What do you want?”

“Your cock, please I-oh fuck” Cas places his hand on Dean’s hard and neglected cock for the first time since they started and Dean thinks he may die. Castiel’s hand is firm as he makes slow strokes up and down Dean’s shaft

“You are going to have to repeat yourself Dean,” Castiel teases as he continues to overstimulate his lover, Dean is shaking with the need to cum but is determined not to. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Please Cas, p-please can I-fuck- have your cock inside me.” Dean manages to say and Cas makes a pleased noise before removing both hands from Dean’s body. Dean whimpers at the loss but Cas shushes him and places a soothing hand on Dean’s back. Dean hears the rip of a foil packet and thrusts his hips back unconsciously.

“So eager.” Cas purrs as he lines himself up with Dean’s entrance. Cas pushes in slowly, hands sight around Dean’s hips to prevent him from pushing back. Cas bottoms out and growls into Dean’s ear, “Don’t cum Dean.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean says, clenching around Castiel’s cock, drawing a moan from the man above him

Castiel begins to thrust in and out of Dean then, is pace is quick and obviously meant to make Dean cum. Dean moans Castiel's name repeatedly as Cas slams into Dean. Dean clenches around Castiel in an effort to bring Castiel closer to his orgasm.

Castiel hisses out a curse as his hips stutter and Castiel moans out Dean’s name. Castiel stops thrusting and Dean can feel Castiel begin to soften inside him before he pulls himself out. Dean is whimpering softly as Castiel sits Dean up and places a kiss to his lips.

“You are so good Dean,” Castiel says as he peppers kisses on Dean’s face, “So good for me. Would you like your reward now?”

Dean just nods and Castiel kisses down Deans chest and stops right in front of Dean’s cock. Castiel blows on the head and Dean shivers and lets out a broken, “Please, C-Cas”

With that Castiel takes Dean’s length into his mouth and pushed him to the back of his throat, swallowing around Dean causing him to moan and buck into Castiel’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for Dean to cum in Castiel’s mouth with Castiel’s name on his lips.

Castiel swallows and gets lets go of Dean’s cock with a ‘pop’. Cas unties Dean’s hands then takes off the blindfold. Castiel lifts Dean off of the floor and places him on his stomach in Castiel’s bed. Dean says something incoherent into the pillow when Cas walks away to the bathroom.

Cas returns with a wash cloth and some baby lotion to clean Dean up with. Dean moans lightly when Cas begins massaging the lotion into Dean’s ass and wrists, in an attempt to alleviate any discomfort Dean may feel tomorrow morning.

When Cas is finished he tosses the lotion and washcloth onto the floor and cuddles up next to Dean, who Castiel thought was already asleep.

“You are so perfect for me Dean,” Cas whispers into Dean’s shoulder blade, placing a soft kiss there as well, “I don’t think I’ll ever let you go.”

Dean smiles at Castiel’s words and pulls himself closer to his lovers body as the two of them drift away in a blissful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas i'd love to hear them down in the comments or you can find me on tumblr at: itsmellowstudentruins.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Should I add a part two?
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos and comments letting me know, I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> ~Toodles~


End file.
